Tian Fa Forest
The paradise of Xuan Beasts and the infernal hell of humans! Even if a peak Spirit Xuan ventured into the Tian Fa forest, then they were quite likely to lose their life to the dangers of the forest!Chapter 139 Also known as the Heaven Punishment Forest. Description The high-level Xuan Beasts resided deep within the Tian Fa Forest. The Tian Fa Forest was an extremely dangerous place; so much so that even a Spirit Xuan Expert couldn’t dare to enter the place. The Tian Fa Forest was wide in its area; its realm had no bounds. In fact, it covered a quarter of the land of the entire continent. The animals found on the periphery of the forest were low-level Xuan Beasts and a few species of ordinary animals. However, it got extremely risky if one was to delve deeper into the forest. Moreover, a high-level Xuan Beast ran away as soon as it found itself unmatched. It was impossible for anyone to chase after these Beasts in the Tian Fa Forest. In addition, it was impossible for a person with limited strength to make his way out of the forest.Chapter 25 The Tian Fa forest spreads over tens of thousands of kilometers. And, there are multitudes of Xuan Beasts living in it! There are at least ten million of them living there… by a conservative count! Xuan Beast Kings # Eldest Sibling Venerable Mei Xueyan= Lord of Tian Fa # 2nd brother - The Eagle King = (Yun Biechen's mount) # 3rd brother - Crane King, Long Crane # 4th brother - Bear King, Big Bear= He had been responsible for the panthers ever since the death of their King. Ch.190 # 5th brother - Dead - Nine unknown and powerful Spirit Xuan experts besieged and killed him. Ch. 333. # 6th brother - The White Lion King Careless Rock # 7th brother - The Golden-Haired Monkey King Seventh Earl # 8th sister - The Green Hunter Snake King Mei Qianxun. # 9th brother - The Golden Tiger King Earth Cracker # 10th brother - The Falcon King Sky Breaker # 11th brother - Panther King (killed by Li Juetian Chapter 333) # 12th brother - Wolf King A level eight Xuan Beasts equals a Sky Xuan expert, and level nine Xuan Beasts equals a Spirit Xuan expert. A Xuan Beast would have to cross one more hurdle after they had reached the peak of level nine in case they wanted to become a Xuan Beast King. And, this hurdle was the challenge they would have to make to the-then Xuan Beast King. They would only be able to transform their body once they had succeeded in this challenge. Some would change forms at the peak of level nine, and some could never do it throughout their lives. The peak of level nine was followed by level ten. However, this breakthrough was the most difficult one for a Xuan Beast. A Xuan Beast would automatically be considered a Xuan Beast King if the said-individual could take human form at the peak of level nine. However, they would only be considered a genuine Xuan Beast King once they had stepped into level ten. In fact, they would then be considered a True Xuan Beast King! And, this was different from being the Xuan Beast King of a single race of beasts! Timeline There used to be ten Beast Kings at the time of our King. They could overlook the entire world with arrogance. Even the three Holy Lands didn't have the courage to look them in the eye! The Tian Fa was the fiercest force in the entire universe! It was a scene to remember! However, the King then ascended to the heavens. And, the nine elder brothers became disheartened and went away to live in seclusion. This allowed us to rise and advance… and new Beast Kings were born in less than a century's time… and a total of twelve at that… So, I thought that this would at least be enough for us to retain our position even if we weren't able to build on it! But, so much has happened in this brief period… The Second Brother — Eagle King — had been cheated by Yun Biechen in a gamble. He was then forced to become that old man's mount. This has become a cause of great shame for our Tian Fa. The youngest brother hasn't appeared for a long time. The Sixth Brother — Lion King — and the Seventh Brother — Monkey King — had fought with the Great Eight Masters sixty years ago. They lost that battle, the nothing has ever been the same in these past sixty years… The fifth used to manage Tian Fa until thirty years ago… but then… nine unknown and powerful Spirit Xuan experts besieged and killed our brother King Beast. Even the location of his core is unknown. That entire matter is still shrouded in endless mystery. Then, the eleventh — Panther King — died, and his core is inside Li Jue Tian's belly…? Now… only a few of us are left out of the original twelve kings… crane, bear, snake, tiger and eagle Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Beast